


Red

by goghwrite



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, this isn't as edgy as it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goghwrite/pseuds/goghwrite
Summary: "A warlord who shoots people in the face. What's so scary about that?"As it turns out, a lot of things.





	Red

All Kevin could see in the darkness was red. Red silk getting closer and closer. Red feathers tickling his face. A hand tangled in red hair—

Kevin cracked his eyes open. He peeled off his bedsheets and sat up, disoriented and groggy.

_Ugh. What time is it? Why am I awake?_

He squinted at the old alarm clock on the bedside table. Its glowing numbers read 5:58.

_Ughhh. No use going back to sleep now._

Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed.

 

Getting dressed in the dark was not what Kevin felt like doing, but he didn’t want to wake Arnold up. He settled for just pulling on a pair of pants over his temple garments and stepping into his slippers. Moving cautiously, he snuck an arm under his mattress and retrieved his hidden bag of coffee. Even though the rules were no longer enforced after their district was shut down, he still felt weird about drinking coffee so openly. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a saucepan, a spoon, and a teacup from the cabinets and turned the stove on.

 

White clouds of milk melted into the black coffee. Kevin twisted the cap back onto the milk and turned to put it back in the fridge. 

“Oh, Elder Price. What are you doing up?”

Kevin froze, milk carton still in hand. In the kitchen entryway stood Elder McKinley.

“Um…” The rich aroma of coffee hung in the air. There was no use lying. “Making coffee.”

“Coffee, huh? Well, I can’t say I’m shocked,” Elder McKinley grinned as he walked up to him. Everyone in the district had heard about the time Kevin drank twelve cups of coffee in one sitting. Kevin, however, was not aware that they all knew until now. He frowned, realizing that he’d been hiding his coffee for no reason. “...Mind if I try some?” McKinley asked, a tentative hand pointing to Kevin’s cup.

Kevin’s face lit up with surprise. “Elder McKinley! I expected better of you. And you’re supposed to be the district leader,” He said in a joking tone. “I’m just kidding. Of course.” He handed the cup over. Elder McKinley took it from him and looked it over for a second before taking a sip. His face scrunched up in disgust, earning a chuckle from Kevin. “Not a fan?” He asked, grinning.

“No, unfortunately not,” Elder McKinley said through a pained smile. “Ugh, how do you drink that?” He handed the cup back, and Kevin couldn’t help but notice how their hands brushed over each other. Pushing the thought aside, he took a drink, burning his mouth a little.

“So, um, what are _you_ doing up?” Kevin continued, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I, uh,” Elder McKinley shifted, seeming a bit off-put by the question. “I like to watch the sunrise. It—It helps calm me down after...” He trailed off, keeping his gaze to the floor.

Kevin’s expression softened. “Would you mind if… if I joined you?” He asked tentatively.

Elder McKinley’s eyes widened, snapping up to meet Kevin’s. “Oh, n-not at all!” A small smile grew on his face as he spoke.


End file.
